Amigos Inesperados
by Megusta Hacerlocuras
Summary: De pequeños no conocíamos mucho del mundo que nos rodeaba pero poco a poco lo conocemos y empezamos a tener nuevos sentimientos y descubrimos un poder dentro de nosotros -Esta historia es sobre mis OC S Espero que les agrade...
1. Primer Capitulo

_**Introducción¨Condenado¨**_

En una ciudad muy pequeña y pacifica,en donde todos estaban llenos de paz y armonía. La pequeña ciudad estaba llena de belleza,adornada con verde césped, y altos arboles. El cielo de un hermoso color azul. Pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña tenia una gran belleza. Pero no todo era tan bello,la ciudad tenia un gran y malvado secreto.

Cada 5 años en esa ciudad les llegaba una carta de invitación a todos los padres que tuvieran hijos o hijas de 5 años de edad ¨para una fiesta para festejar el nuevo año¨. Los niños emocionados de ir a la fiesta y festejar,pero los padres desanimados porque ellos sabia que era en realidad. Al comenzar esa ¨Fiesta¨ todos esos niños y niñas hacían una fila y la alcaldesa tenia que elegir a uno de todos esos niños, para que tuviera de ese día hasta que cumpla 5 años más una vida de desgracia,humillos y golpes,nadie sabia que se hacia ese evento. Algunos decían que era para hacer al niño o niña fuerte,pero este evento en realidad hacia lo contrario.

Ese dia cuando la alcaldesa tuvo que elegir a uno de todos los niños que estaba presente decidio elegir a un niño de cabello azul.

¨Cual es tu nombre¨ dijo la mujer vestida elegantemente la cual era la alcaldesa

¨Mi nombre es Kenta¨ dijo el niño de pelo azul

La alcaldesa le sonrio y dijo ¨Ok Kenta¨ la alcaldesa se alejo y reunio a todos los niños,niña y padres que estaban alli dejando al niño solo.

¨Ya e decidido ese niño llamado kenta de pelo azul sera el proximo ser odiado en esta ciudad¨ dijo la alcaldesa a esas personas.¨Empiezen desde mañana¨.

Todos se fueron a sus hogares a dormir. Los padres del niño tristes de que su hijo fue condenado a la burla y humillasion,sus padres tuvieron una discusion mientras el niño dormia,esa discusion llego a la conclusion de el padres del niño se divorciaron el niño se quedo con su padre y su hermano mayor,mientras su madre se fue y dejo a su hijo con su padre.

Al día siguiente el primer dia de escuela del niño el escucho lo que dijo la alcaldesa con los demas el sabia que eso era la causa del divorcio de sus padres,el sabia de lo que ahora hasta 5 años mas el viviria de desprecio,golpes y humillasion y que nadie nisiquiera su padre y hermano iban a quererlo el estaba consiente de ello.

¨No tendre amigos,ni nadie solo a mi peluche o tal vez tu tambien me odias es sierto¨ dijo el niño lanzando el peluche al suelo y el empezando a sollozar y tapandoze el rostro con un almohadon.

Fin de


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Capitulo 2.¿Nuevo amigo?

Kenta se seco las lágrimas y dijo:

-No puedo dejar que una simple costumbre de una pequeña ciudad me venza,debo resistir...

Después de decir eso,se desvistió ,se dio una breve ducha,se alisto y se preparo para ir a su mayor pesadilla... **¨La escuela¨**.Pero antes de irse levanto a su peluche y lo acostó en la cama.

Kenta bajo las escaleras y no se sorprendió al ver a su padre desmayado por beber tanto.

-Ahora que voy a desayunar?- **Mira el reloj** -Aun es temprano pero prefiero ser el primero en la escuela para buscar un buen sitio para esconderme- **Se queda pensando** -Vale me comeré una banana- **Kenta** **abre el refrigerador y agarra una banana** -Con una sola bastara- **Kenta abre la boca y le da un mordisco-**

-Oye,oye¡,a ti te encantan la bananas,verdad?-Dice su hermano con una sonrisa Malévola

-Aleja tu perversión de mi¡-dice Kenta Enojado

-Vamos no puedo despedirme de mi hermano menor?-Se acerca a Kenta y empieza a acariciarlo

-No me toques¡,Dejadme...P-Por favor-Dice Kenta sonrojado y a la ves enojado

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma- **Lo suelta** -Que te valla pésimo en la escuela,Bye¡-Se va a su habitación

-Mejor me apresuro- **Kenta agarra su mochila que estaba en el suelo y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela.**

 **.Al llegar a la escuela.**

-Tuve suerte nadie paso por donde yo- **Suspira** -Pero lo peor no a pasado- **Vuelve a suspirar** -uh?- **Escucha un ruido** -AH?¡,porque vienen tantos niños derepente- **Kenta se esconde detrás de una planta** **por unos minutos** -Que suerte nadie me vio- **Kenta sale de su escondite y se pone en la entrada...Pero derepente alguien choca con el.**

-L-Lo s-siento,no me fije- **Dice una niña con dos coletas,pelo negro y un vestido blanco con muchos** **moños** -D-Dejame ayudarte- **la niña se levanta y se sacude el vestido**

-E-Espera M-Me pediste perdón?- **dice kenta**

-Si?,em por que preguntas?- **dice la niña**

-Tu no fuiste a ...la elección?- **dice kenta extrañado**

-Elección?...que es eso- **dice la niña confundida**

-Ah¡,Nada nada olvidalo- **dice kenta levantandose**

-Mi nombre es Kokoro y el tuyo?- **dice con una gran sonrisa esto causa que kenta tenga un leve sonrojo**

-Yo soy Kenta un justo- **dice Kenta con el mismo gesto**

-Oh¡Kenta¡ ya están haciendo la fila para entrar al salón apresurate- **Lo toma de la mano y lo hala hasta la fila.**

 _ **-No puedo confiar mucho en ella,no se nada sobre ella,mejor sera esperar**_ - **Dice Kenta en su Mente**

Todos los niños y niñas de la fila entran al aula,Kenta se sienta en la parte de atras en donde nadie le preste atención,Kokoro al verlo se sienta en el puesto que esta al lado de el. Kenta intenta ignorarla por el resto de la clase el no estaba seguro si debia confiar en ella **¨Puede que sea una trampa¨** piensa el.

-Kenta!- **Dice la Maestra de la clase-** Porque no pasas a presentarte con tus compañeros?- **Kenta se** **levanta de donde estaba sentado y camina hacia el frente** -E-Este...Mi n-nombre es Ke- **No puedo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por la Maestra-** Todos aqui ya sabemos tu nombre,mejor pasemos ya a las preguntas- **dice la maestra con una voz fuerte** \- Pre-Preguntas..?- **Dice Kenta** **asustado-** Si!,primera pregunta alguien?- **Pregunta la Maestra-** Si!,Yo!,Aqui!- **dice kokoro levantando su mano** -Ok,cual es tu pregunta?- **Dice la maestra-** Emm!..ete..que le hiba a decir?...emm...AH!Si!,Comes helado?- **Dice kokoro con una sonrisa-** Emmm..Si- **Responde Kenta confundido con la pregunta** -Cocinas?- **Dice kokoro curiosa** -Digamos que... - **Vuelve a responder Kenta** -Ete..Te gus- **No puedo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida-** Ya muchas preguntas,vete a sentar Mocoso- **Dice su profesora empujado a kenta este va su puesto sin nada que decir.**

Ya al acabar la clase todos salieron de sus salones y se dirijieron a la cafeteria,Kenta prefirio sentarse en un banco que quedaba lejos de alli-Oye¡,quieres gomitas?- **Se le acerca Kokoro sentandose a su lado-** No...G-Gracias- **dice kenta intentando hacer de que ella se valla-** Vamos!,come!,abre la boca!- **Insiste Kokoro-** Pueden tener algo- **Dice kenta** -Que van a tener mira ve me las voy a comer- **Kokoro abre su bolsita en donde estan las gomitas y se come una** -Ves no paso nada,toma come solo una!,por favor!- **dice kokoro-** Si me la como me dejas?¡- **Dice kenta enfadado-** Ok!- **Kokoro le da una** **gomita a kenta y este se la come** -Sabes...no sabe tan mal- **Dice kenta comiendo a gomita-** Jeje si lo se- **Dice kokoro regalandole una sonrisa a kenta.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **.-.-.**

 **HOLIWIS!,se que tarde actualizando estaba muy PERO MUY ocupada en mis cosas pero bueno**

 **Criticas,Consejos,etc ect,de cosas que quieren que cambien diganmelo!Plis para asi mejorar y intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos okis? Cuidense Bye!**


End file.
